En Route
by Ravissant Crystal
Summary: en route meaning on the way to destination.Which Nudge is,her destination is to fine love.Which she doesnt know yet until she meets Seth.Nudge/Seth
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  
Second Fan fiction!  
Yes it is a crossover w/ Maximum Ride and Twilight!  
OK well if you have read my profile it says in my about me that I wanted to read a fanfic with Nudge/Seth.  
Well now I'm trying to write 1.I knows it won't be great but I just wanted to give it a try...eh.  
So tell me if you like it please by reviewing because I would really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Maximum Ride or creators of the stories do. I'm just simply doing something different.**

**Quick Note:  
Couple years have passed and the flock had destroyed all that was left of itex and the schools. Max, Fang, and Iggy are is 15, Angle 9 and Gasman 13.**

"Are we there yet?"Asked Gazzy.  
We were flying towards Forks, I think. Max was told to fly to Forks for a mission. She was told by the voice, the one that randomly pops in her head time to time. And even though we destroyed Itex, and all the schools, there was something we still had to accomplish. _Finding our parents._

"Yes actually I think we are here Gaz." replied Max. Max stared down below, everyone followed her stare. Down below was a forest covered in green. It was actually pretty in a nature kind of way. Then Max began to dive down. She landed down in a meadow. We followed me coming in last. It was pretty, and it smelled like rain_. Everything was so wet._

"Wow this place is amazing. Omg this would be a perfect place for a picnic where we could eat sandwiches, cookies, chocolate. Oh, and even better for us to-"I was stopped by Iggy's hand over my mouth. His hand smelled like dirt, and he must have noticed that I was holding my breath because he quickly snatched his hand away. I noticed that everyone was silent and staring our way. Then Max cleared her throat.

"Well Angle, do you read anything close by?"Asked Max, getting everyone's attention. Angle stared blankly in the trees surrounding the meadow. _She looked confused, but by what?_

"Is there something wrong?"Asked Iggy. Sounding annoyed he stepped closer to Gaz, who started to stare at his sister anxiously. I began to get worried also, what if there's an Eraser out there just waiting for us. _Why won't Angle just tell us what's wrong?_

"I can't really explain it, I think it just an animal" she said staring up at Max. Everyone sighed in relief, just an animal. With years of always watching our back and running all our life, I was still paranoid sometimes. We all began to relaxed more.

"Well just to make sure I'll fly around over the area." said Max in her leader voice, and she began to loosen her wings. She stared at the worried Fang."Fang you're in charge, Iggy search in the bag for anything for the flock to snack on. Angle keep trying sweetie, Gazzy help Iggy search. Nudge comes with me."Everyone first stared at her blankly then nodded. Fang and Max slowly walked farther from the group and they began to talk. Then Fang began to lean in and kiss Max. I quickly looked away, the opposite direction towards the trees. _Why can't I have something like that? Someone to care for me._ I mean of course the flock cares for me, but I would want some like what Max has. They finally walked back over here, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/n:  
You like? If so review,  
if not review and tell me your dislikes!  
Just push that button down there! :)**

VVV


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:  
OK so 2nd chappy on the 2nd day.  
Just wanted hurry up an get to the part,I have been eager to get 2!  
Its almost there,but i think i hav a few chaps to go!**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride:)  
But I do own this** _**Lovely**_ **blue laptop in my room:P**

* * *

"Anything on your mind?" asked Max while searching the ground. I stared at her with curious eyes. Even though I and Max don't talk as much as we used to she knows when there's something bothering me. No matter how much I try to keep it to myself. I was kind of annoyed, but I wouldn't tell her or anyone else.

"Um well I'm just worried about that "animal" Angle spooked about."I replied back. Part of it was because of that animal, but not all of it was. _So I wasn't really lying... rite?_ When I looked back at Max she nodded in agreement, then turned her attention back towards the ground. I stared down also and something sandy colored caught my eyes. I stared at it wide eyed as it ran through the forest, dodging everything in its way. I need to go down there, I had a feeling that I should go see what that was. But I can't leave Max, and I know she wouldn't want to go down either. _So what to do?_

"Do you see that?"Asked Max and pointed toward a fire starting not far from here. I stared at the area, and turn my attention to the now gone sandy creature."I don't get it, how they can make a fire in such a wet place?"I nodded in agreement to not get notice that something else was on my mind.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I ran through the forest letting the wind rush against my face and hair .It felt nice being like this. I mean as a Vampire, sure I'll miss my human days. But I wouldn't trade this life for anything. I have the love of my life, and a beautiful daughter of my own forever. I suddenly smelled a scent, a scent of human and bird mixed together. Maybe there was just bird that just smelled like human for some reason. _Was that possible?_ I should probably just get a closer look, just to be safe. I ran closer to the scent, and heard it heart beat. It sound was little but fast, the closer I got to it the more my throat burned for it. I _wanted to taste this new type had to have it._ So I picked up my pace.

"Bella, love?"Said the sweetest voice. But it was too late I crashed into the creature. Before I dug my teeth into it, I stared shock at the little girl passed out under me. _What have I done?_

All I could do was staring down at her. _What am I supposed to do?_ Then I heard a movement and I quickly looked up to three angry looking boys. I saw so much anger in these boys that if I was human I would probably have been scare. I sniffed air more deeply and they all smelled like that unusual scent.

_Thadump, thadump, thadump..._Beat the heart of the little angelic girl beneath me. I quickly scrambled off of her staring at her horrified. _Is she dyeing, oh please god let her still be alive._

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"Shouted the little boy that looked similar to the girl. He quickly dived towards me swinging a punch, which I quickly almost missed. _Almost_, luckily for my vampire instincts I dodged it. He tried swinging again, but I was already on my feet backing and dodging his moves. I will not fight or hurt this young boy, and then a loud noise sounding like a bang went off behind me. I turned around seeing a young man looking around my age with a metal pan in his hand. Not knowing where he got it, he quickly made another swing at me. I could see the shock on his face, but it was quickly replaced with anger. _What was I supposed to do without them growing suspicious about me?_ But it was already too late, the young man knew. Cause the pan that he swings against my head had no affect at all.

"I'm sorry."I begged while still dogging his swings. The other young man sat beside the girl his hands slowly moving around the girl's body." please let me help you could get some help! I know a doctor who could help her!"But they continued to attack me. _What do I do?!_ Then with a blare that I only caught, Edward knocked down the young man. I quickly took action and grabbed hold of the other attacking boy. He squirmed but couldn't get loose from my vampire grip. Then tears began to fall from the boys eyes, he slowly fell down to his knees staring at the girl a couple feet away. I watched as the clear liquid glisten and fell down his blood flow but dirty cheek. I wonder what his blood would taste like_. No Bella you will NOT even think about these children's blood! You ARE not a monster._

"What happen?"Asked Edward. I wanted to cry, I wanted to help the little girl. I wanted to hold the boy on the ground as her cried and to tell him everything would be all right. Also wanted to tell my love what happen, but I couldn't find my voice.

"I...I don't know."I whispered, and shook my head and stared at the young man that Edward had now have a hold stared at me with so much hatred, that I didn't know what to do. _What can I say?_ "I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I didn't know that-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled the boy who still had tears flowing down his face."We don't need your sympathy! Just let me go and then you will be sorry! Sorry won't help, sorry won't make my sister feel any better!" I gasped, and everyone stiffed except for me and Edward. _His sister? What where humans doing out her all alone? Are they even human?_

"Let us take your sister to help" siad Edward in a calm voice, but his eyes showed pain. He's reading their minds, something that causing him to hurt.

"No" said the teary eyed boy and the young man who still was touching the girl lightly.

"We will not go anywhere, espeacily with you." said the other young man who had been silent .He stared at me with his eyes still full of hatred. I looked up at Edward, and he stared back.

"Then will bring help to you" He said while staring down at the young man he had hold of. Then the rest of my family appeared out of the trees.

* * *

**A/n:  
I will continue to _try_ to make them longer  
and better...just for my readers!  
****Review please:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:  
Ok well lost track what chap this is:/  
and I'm very sorry for misspelling Angel's name wrong stupid of me...eh  
but thank you taking the time to show me my mistakes and reading my story!  
And thank you for the positive comments and reviews(you readers know who u are:])  
Now that I got that out of the way and I'm done boring u !!!**

**Disclaimer:  
I do NOT own maximum ride, BUT I do own this tasty chocolate Hershey!:P Yummy**

"Ok, I guess we could head back now." sighed Max. She then looked up at the now clouded sky in disgust."Besides I think it's going to rain. We could continue tomorrow."She looked back at me, and I nodded in reply. So we turned back to the rest of the flock. I had a feeling something was wrong.

**Fang's P.O.V**

"We will not go anywhere, especially with you."I said angrily at the young women, holding Gaz. I was mad; no wait past mad I was pissed. I wanted to kill the women who had Angel laid unconscious on the floor. _Angel if you can hear me please hang in there. We will find help_. I Stared at Iggy, then at Gazzy. They sat there waiting for directions, from me. Where was Max when you needed her? But no, she left me in charge. I can do this.

"Then will bring help to you" Said the guy who had a hold of me. Then a group of people similar to the two couples here walked out of the trees. _Oh great, more._

**Bella's POV**

I watched as the rest of my family walked out of the trees towards us. Carlisle stared at Edward with seriousness. Elise stared at the girl close by me with sympathy. Alice stared blankly nowhere with irritation writing all over her face. Jasper had mixture emotions as he stared at the little boy I had a hold of. Emmet looked disappointed, probably wanted to fight but notice it was only a bunch of kids. And last but not least Rosaline, she stared at the children with disgust but I could see she cared for their safety, especially the little girl's.

"What do we have here?"Asked Carlisle. He stared Edward first then me and the rest. Edward suddenly loosens the grip of the young man, and I copied doing the same with the boy.

"I came across these children while I was hun-walking the forest."I said watching Edward as he read the children's minds. He had annoyed look on his face, and all I wanted to do was to get closer to my love and make all the stress leave."I accidently collided into that little one over there."I nodded my head towards the laying girl. They walked closer towards us, and all three boys stiffen. My family stopped except Carlisle, he continued walking towards the little girl.

"May I?"He asked the boy who had his hands on the girl carefully. Carlisle crouched closer, trying to get a closer look.

"DON'.HER." replied the boy near her. His hand began to ball up in a fist, and he slowly stood up into a fighting stance. Carlisle did the same, but he did not get a position to fight.

"I only wanted to help. I did not come here in any harm."Carlisle said with caring emotion. He stared back down at the little girl."Please let me help, I am a doctor. She won't even have to go to a Hospital." The boy's eyes began to moist, and he stared at the other young man hold by Edward.

"Please leave her alone. Please don't take us back, I don't want go back." begged the boy close by me. He stared at each and one of us_. Don't take you guys back where? Did they run from home, or somewhere worst? _I heard something from above, and I quickly looked up. Up in the sky there was a wolf type creature with wings. _What is that?_ Everyone followed my stare and Edward suddenly hissed. The creature smiled evilly down at us, and dived down towards the ground. The boy close by me began to squirm. Everything happen to fast, because the next thing I knew the creature pulled out a gun. Aiming it towards me, its smile grew wider. Edward growled loudly as he tackled the creature, after it shot a bullet in my arm. I hissed at the wound, as the bullet slowly deepened.

"Bella!" someone shouted. Then arms wrapped around me. _Why worry about me? I can heal, where are the children?! _I can take care of myself. I quickly got out of the arms of my family and looked out for the children. They were gone; there scent still fresh trailing threw the woods. _Why did I have to get hurt?_

**A/n:  
Ok well u like?  
I hope so!!!!  
I think I could do better, but I'm just not as awesome as other writers.  
My readers are probably wondering "why does it take her so long 2 update?!"  
Well...DNT KILL ME but I just got back from California and I didn't want to bring my laptop.  
I didn't think I would have time 4 it with all the fun I was having out, AND I didn't)  
Oh and the other reason is well...DNT LAUGH!!!!...I'm serious don't laugh at me...I play video games:/.  
See I told u not 2 laugh! Most the time when I'm at home...I play my xbox36o, and IF u don't know what that is...  
uhhhhh well an xbox360 is a game system and xboxlive well uh just look it up! I'm not good with explaining things!:P...Promise ill try 2 do more writing and less playing :)  
*phew*now that I got that out the way. REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:  
I saw New Moon a Saturday… no one actually screamed when Jacob took off his shirt LOL. But some did go like "oooohh" or "ahhhh" just in a hush voice to not disrupt the moment. It made me giggle. So like any who…I tried to make this long as I could…please enjoy and read:]**

_Today is gonna be the day _

_That they're gonna throw it back to you _

_By now you should've somehow _

_Realized what you gotta do _

_I don't believe that anybody _

_Feels the way I do about you now _

_Backbeat the word was on the street _

_That the fire in your heart is out _

_I'm sure you've heard it all before _

_But you never really had a doubt _

_I don't believe that anybody feels _

_The way I do about you now _

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding _

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding _

_There are many things that I would _

_Like to say to you _

_I don't know how _

_Because maybe _

_You're gonna be the one who saves me? _

_And after all _

_You're my wonderwall …_

_--Wonderwall by Oasis_

_Okay Bella, deep breaths 1, 2, 3…; _

_What just happen?_

Torn flesh and particles pieces were everywhere. The smell of it made me want to puke, but strongly I held my lunch in. I stood up while my family crowded around the bits of piled pieces of the victim that was just destroyed. I didn't want be near it, I didn't want even think about it. _Why was it here? And what was it? 1, 2, 3…deep breaths;_ I didn't need them, but they calmed me down. They whispered in their small crowd, I could still hear them. But I didn't listen, I didn't care to listen. I have other things to think about. Like those poor kids. They were so frighten. So much hatred, what did I do to deserve it? Oh right, I hurt their sister. It wasn't my fault. Who am I kidding, it was my fault. Their smell got to me. It poked and pulled, and messed with my curiosity._ 1, 2, 3…deep breaths;_ But why did they smell like that? _Where did they go to? _Maybe I should follow there scent.

"No" said Alice. I jumped at her voice. I didn't hear her coming towards me; Because of the distraction on my mind. She must've seen what I was planning on doing.

"But Alice, I have to go find out where they're going." I said I pouted, and stared at her. It was too young for my age, but it was a habit I attend to do at times.

"No, and yes they will be safe." I hade to trust her, I mean come on she can see the future. Even when it wasn't right all the time; isn't that good enough?

But the feeling I had, the one that made me worry for them. It continued to grow, poke, and mess with my curiosity.

**Nudge P.O.V**

"Do you see that?" pointed Max towards the meadow we had land earlier. There stood a group of people in the grassy land. I nodded to her question.

"I don't see Fang, Iggy, Gassy, or Angel anywhere. Do you think they left before they showed up?"I asked as I stared at the group.

"I don't know; I do hope so. Let's land here and walk the rest. To get a closer look, maybe will see them on the way there." She dived down into the trees landing quietly. I did the same a few feet by. Then we began to walk. The mixture of the wet grass and mud made no noise as our feet stepped on them. As if the weight was normal for its existence. But it looked as if no one has walked in this part or any of the forest forever. I brushed my hand against a dark, wet tree as we continued to walk. I silently sighed in confusion. This place, ever since we landed here it continued to confuse me. As if something here I needed, was waiting just a few feet away.

"I really don't feel like breaking any faces today." Mumbled Max as she tied her windbreaker to cover here wings; I silently agreed.

It actually didn't take that long to get there, than I thought. We stood behind the edge of the trees watching them. They weren't regular or normal people. No not at all. They were too beautiful, to perfect to be human. It actually shocked me from their appearance. I blinked a few times; maybe all that flying was just getting to me. I do feel a little tired. But when I looked at Max she had the same look in her eyes, but her face stared at them in disgust. _What was so disgusting about them?_ _They are beautiful._

"They know where here or at least sense us." Max said quietly. My heart started to beat faster. _They know where here; But how? _I slowly looked back at the inhuman creatures. There were only six still there. They didn't seem like they noticed us here. As they continued to quietly talk. _Where were the missing two?_

"U and A" whispered Max. I began to loosen my wind breaker and pull out my wings. I nodded understanding as she did the same. Something doesn't feel right.

"Beautiful wings," Max and I suddenly turned around giving a kick to the two intruders who snuck up behind us. But they quickly dodged it. I swung again, and the beautiful woman grabbed my fist. It hurt but I didn't let it show. Trying to yank my hand away from her powerful grip; I kicked at her again but she dodged causing me to fall and land on my back. Now she had me pinned. I looked at Max, and she was also helplessly held down on her stomach. Still trying to wiggle out of the beautiful mans grip.

"What are you?" asked the man. His voice sounded like a group of beautiful voices singing together. Just for those three words. Even though the question was annoying and rude, his voice had me in a trance, and dizzy suddenly. Than I noticed that I wasn't breathing, and the woman was sitting on my stomach. I squirmed, and she got the message and got off; still holding me to the ground. _How could such a small person like her be so strong, and cold?_ Max must have thought the same thing.

"I could ask the same question to you." Max growled at them both. "What are you?"

They continued to stare at each other. Glaring wholes into each others faces. The female that had me down, began to sigh in bored less state.

"Alright, so um can you please get off of me?" I asked as I wiggled under her grasp. She nodded and slowly let me lose. I sat up staring at Max. The male stared at the lady in shock. Wow I can't believe she let me go. Well I wasn't planning on leaving but still how would she know?

He then shook his head as if he was clearing his mind. And Max stared up at me with her brows raised up.

"So if you don't mind. I'd like to be released too." Max growled, blowing some strain of her hair out of her face. But before he could answer or do anything, a very deep growl went off; the sound of a wolf, or animal.

The too beautiful people stood staring deeper into the woods; their backs facing us. They were slightly crouched, there eyes staring straight. As if they could see something we couldn't. I stared back at Max, and she stared back at me. Then she mouthed u and a. I nodded, and right when I was going let my wings out a huge looking wolf walked out of the trees. I panicked, Erasers. I thought we got ride of them. _What are they doing here? How did they find us?_

"It's not what you think." Said the beautiful man; He stood up straight, and so did the female. Her face looked annoyed, the face Max sometime gets when she has a headache from the _voice_.

"Oh really?" said a man who finally walked out of the trees beside the oversized wolf; Shirtless and very huge himself. He seemed angry, as he stood there. His hands curled into tight fists. I watched as his chest rise and fallen heavily. My eyes began to grow bigger than a golf ball, as tension vibe off of him. I could feel his feelings, as it sinks into the soil beneath us. There was hate, and distrust. I could feel it all, but someone else was there. The wolf, his feelings were different; As if he were betrayed, hurt, and confused. But how, and why? Erasers do not have feelings, like humans. This is so confusing.

I slowly sink to the ground myself. Letting all the feelings from the forest that vibe of the creature and human drown me. I know Max is staring at me, probably wanting me to get up and fly away from it all. I wanted to do that to. I really do, but I can't. This place won't let me. Like as if something here is keeping me down. Keeping me from flying away free; and all I can do is sit here and soak up what it feeds me.

"Why are they here?" the man asked, finally breaking the silence. No one moved…everything was quiet again. I slowly breathe in, as I felt his feelings hit me. This time he vibes off frustration.

"That is none of your concern. So if you could please leave we could continue on our own business." replied the beautiful man.

"Like I said…why are they here?"He growled, as his muscle rippled. "They don't smell like _humans_."

"I agree, but like I said it is none of your concern." The angry man growled, and stepped towards him.

"Stop, please stop."

Everyone stared at me; and than the pretty man looked at me with sympathy. Like he knew what was going on with me. But he didn't he couldn't unless he was a mind reader like Angel and that's impossible. As if he realized what was happening he turned back to the angry man and wolf.

"Just calm down, you're hurting them." said the pretty man said.

"No, you're the bloodsu- people who are trying to break the trinity." he growled, sending another pain my way. I whimpered at the impact, tears slowly forming. Max suddenly ran to me, wrapping her arms around me. The beautiful women just stood there looking at me than at the angry man; her face in pain.

"Max, make them stop..." I whined as I went limp in her arms. Just staring at the angry mans feet. That's all I could see, as the woman came by us.

"Its ok I got her," the woman said to Max. But max ignored her still staring at me. The pain it hurts, every wave, felt worst than then last. Like it was squeezing me; I couldn't breathe. I took in more air less then the last. It hurts. The tears finally fell. But I kept silently so the man wouldn't hear me.

"Please Max..." I said still staring at the ground that met the man's feet. She sighed and let go of me; letting me rest in the cold arms of the women. I didn't care for the temperature she gave off. It was actually refreshing. It cooled of some of the pain. I settle in more in her stiff arms. They were so hard, like a rock. But it was comfortable at the same time. I sniffed, and another tear fell down. The wolf whimpered, suddenly moving closer to the beautiful man.

"Seth no." said the angry man calmly. The wolf stopped, and backed away to his place. He let his head fall, staring at the ground "let the children go." he was now talking to the beautiful man a couple feet in front of him.

"Children?!" snorted Max. "You're talking about us? Your a grown man, and I've probably been threw more crap then you have ever dreamed. Matter a fact even this thing creature wolf whatever it is can not top the things me and my flo- family been threw." she stepped passed the beautiful man and closer to the wolf and other human. He stared at her in annoyance.

"Really?" now it was his turn to snort, with rudeness. He then stepped closer; Placing only a foot of space between them.

"Yes really." said max as she glared at the man; her face only reaching his chest. But she still stood her ground, staring up at him. Both of there nose flared with annoyance.

"So you have experience creatures like this dog here?" asked the women who held me. She stared at the dog as it stood there; its nose to the ground. Max quickly stiffen, and stared at the women. They knew, and were asking too many questions; for our comfort. She looked back at the angry man.

"I would love to stay and chat but -"Then she stopped in mid sentence because the next thing that happened, was something she didn't like. There standing with there nose at Max's stomach was the wolf thing. As he sniffed up and down her leg. She stared at him in annoyance. Neither of them moved from their place. He continued to sniff her, not noticing anyone's annoyance, or attention.

"Seth." is all the man said to the wolf, and he backed away. He went back to his position with his nose to the ground. I giggled at Max's face, and she quickly turned to me. She stared at me with a sad smile on her face. Glad to see I wasn't in pain, or least showing it. The man looked over Max's shoulder and behind the man's to look at me. Seeing me smile, he sigh Longley; As if he was giving up, or just tired.

"Another Bella?" he said more as a statement than a question. This made the beautiful man growl, but he didn't show any anger. He had smile on his face, as if he was rethinking some old times. Than we heard another wolf howl; this time it wasn't the wolf called Seth. The overgrown wolf stood up, his head in the air. Than he howled back; so loud I had to cover my sensitive ears. A Matter a fact everyone did the same. Once he stopped, the over grown wolf and the man seemed happier; Or at least relieved.

"So just don't let us catch you guys in this situation again. I'll believe you for Renessme and Jacob's sake." And than he and the wolf were off; gone in the forest like that whole incident never happen. Everyone turns to me. I stare up at them, as Max walks close by.

"So what's going on?" asked Max as she dusted some dirt off her sleeves. She wasn't glaring at them anymore, but she wasn't smiling either.

"Funny..."smiled the beautiful man." I could ask you the same question." than Max slightly smirked at the man.

**A/n:  
Review please…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fang's P.O.V**

"What do we do?"Whispered Gasman, he let tears fall. _What do we do? _We were hidden, away from the people who had attacked us. But we heard an animal or wolf sound, and Max. They sounded okay. But we didn't want to go back. I stared at my flock. Gasman sat there resting his sister head on his lap. with Iggy trying to see if she was ok. I looked over the bushes we were hiding. I stared where the noise was coming from.

"I'm going to go check on them..." I said as I stood up. Than Gassy grabbed the end of my pants leg, and stopped me.

"We're going with you." said Iggy, Gaz man nodded in agreement.

"Fine, Iggy carry Angel." We walked to the area. Everything was quiet, even the animals kept silent. I knew Gassy was scared, we all were. But we have to be strong...for the flock, for Angel.

When we did get to where they were, everyone stared at us. They probably heard us coming. Nudge was in one of those woman's arms, and Max was to close to that man. I glared at them.

"Hey guys." said Max as she walked over." what happen...oh my god! What happen?" Max stared at the unconscious Angel in Iggy's arms. She grabbed him from Iggy's arms. She stared at the teary eyed Gassy. She grabbed Gazzy and hugged him, while Angel in her arms.

"We were attacked by one of them." said I with much anger, I nodded my head towards them. Max turned towards them, glaring.

"you hurt my baby?" she wasn't asking any one individual. She gave Angel back to Iggy, and stalked over to them.

"We could explain everything to you if you come with us." said the man.

"Were not going any where..." she was angry.

"I promise you we will tell you everything if you just comes with..." he said as he stared at each one of us. "You will not be harmed by any of us."

"What happen to that Eraser?" I asked as I walked closer to Max. Max and Nudge became wide eyed...

"There was an Eraser here?" gasped Max.

"You mean that creature that attacked when you fled?" I winced at that, and nodded. We weren't scared of it; I've killed and destroyed many of those soulless creatures. I didn't want him to see me as something that fled from danger; especially from an Eraser.

"It's destroyed..."

"You mean you killed it?" asked Iggy. The woman nodded.

"They're not lying..." whispered Nudge, as her dark brown eyes stared up at the woman who stilled hold her. She seemed weak, as if she hand been beaten repeatedly.

"Nudge you don't know what you're talking about. You're tired." Huffed Max and glared at the man. "So how did you do it?" Nudge looked as if she had been slapped. She stared at Max, and then looked at the ground.

"For us to explain you will have to come with us..."

"Why? Why can't you just explain it here?"

"It's not safe."

"From what; the big bad wolf or that ignorant man?"

"I'll go..." everyone looked at Nudge; As she stood up with the woman's help; Moving hair from her face, and dusting of her pants.

"no you will not..." command Max.

"Why not; afraid of the big bad people will eat me?"

"Because we are in this together..."

"Then come."

"No."

"Don't you want to know what's happening?" she said, not waiting for a reply. "I do. I feel like something her is making me feel like this way... I'm confused and I feel if we flee now I will always feel confused or have these foreign feelings unless I get answers. So if you're not going to go its fine, but I am not leaving until I get them. And I think it's a good idea to stay with them." once you got Nudge's mind on something, she will never give up on it. Like the time about her "parents" close to California border. And Max knew this.

"fl- family meeting..." Max said as she stared at Nudge. Everyone huddled together leaving the other two out.

"I don't trust them..." said Iggy. Everyone nodded except for Nudge. She stared at the ground.

"What about you Nudge? Do you trust them?" asked Gassy. She shook her head but didn't look up from the ground.

"Then why go with them?"Asked Max, they all stared at her.

"Because...I'm lost" she said only above a whisper.

"What do you mean you're lost? Where not lost where in Washington." said Iggy. She shook her head again in disagreement. "Did she just shake her head again?"

"I mean I'm lost mentally, I don't know who I am... I don't have a purpose to live. Yours Max was to destroy the people who created us; to save the world, and drag us along. What about Nudge? Or the rest of us; what's ours?"

"Sweetie you're Nudge, we all have a purpose and yours is too be a family with us. Without you we're nothing." said Max. Nudge shook her head again.

"You don't get it...no one understands _Me_." she walked away.

"Where are you going?"Max stared at her as she sat a few feet away.

"Nowhere, yet; Hurry up and make a desision." she pouted as she stared at the green lush grass. Max stared back at us and sighed. She stared at me...waiting for an answer. I slowly shook my head, and stared back. She than narrowed her eyes, we were communicating with out our voices. Something I and Max could do, since we were kids. I rolled my eyes and stared at Nudge. She than glared at me, ok this game was getting frustrating.

"Where would we take her?" she finally asked; looking down at Angel.

"Not with them." I replied. She than huffed, having a mental argument in her head. I could see it, because the way she had her face.

"We can't leave Nudge here..." she said. Throwing excuses just to stay; Why? Didn't she hate them as much as I do? Nudge will get over whatever is happening...she just tired. We can not stay here.

"Nudge come here." she didn't turn back around or even look at her.

"Did you guys decide yet?" she asked, as she looked up at them with hope in her eyes.

"Just get over here..." Nudge did as she was told and hurriedly came over." you know if anything happens I will kill you when we get out of it?" Nudge face grew a grin as she listens. She knew that she had won. "And if this is a trap, which I know it is, and one of us gets hurt, you're dead." Max sighed, and ignored my glares. _How could she?_ Angel had gotten hurt because of them. And now were fallowing them to god who knows so they can "explain" some things to us? I was pissed off again, but I hid it. Keeping my face blank; she finally looked at me, giving me a sorry look. But I didn't give her anything. I let my hair fall against my eyes; Shielding her away.

**Nudge's P.O.V**

Max walked away from the group, and went near to the beautiful people.

"So will you come?" asked the man. She nodded, as she glared at him.

"Doesn't mean I trust you…"she said as she signaled for us to join. We walked over, and waited; then they started to walk. We followed them to the meadow. There stood the rest of the beautiful family. Not talking any more, but standing there waiting for someone; us. All of them stood there staring at us emotionless, except one beautiful woman. I felt her emotions. She was feeling guilty. Then the man that we followed quickly walked towards her. Holding her hand and stared at us.

"So this is where we are going to talk?" asked Max. Breaking the silence, as everyone stared at one another.

"no." said the beautiful women that had held me; Max sighed in frustration.

"Do you mind walking?" asked the man.

"Yeah sure; As long as we can just get this over with." Said Max irritated. "Unless you have a car close by…"

"No I just thought…maybe…" he stared at us all. I knew what he was getting at and Max also did too. She glared at him. Just because he saw our wings doesn't mean were are going to just come out there and fly in front of them. "…ok walking it is."

When we got there, I was amazed again; by their home. It was big, and beautiful is all I could say.

"Welcome to our home…"said one other beautiful man who looked the oldest. He opens the door to the house, standing aside so we could step in. But no one moved, or stepped any closer.

"Come on in…no ones not going to bite." Said one of the females; she walked into the house. All of the beautiful people chuckled as they followed. Only the man and women he held stood there waiting for us to enter. I sighed and stepped around Max to the door. She quickly grabbed me, and shook her head. Then she stepped forward, and went into the house. Cautiously we followed.

It wasn't what I expected inside, but I wasn't surprised. Nothing really shocked me anymore. The house so wide, and clean; it had enough room for us to fly out of here. One side of the house was just all glass. It was nice.

They were all sitting, in a room; with off white couches, and a coffee table in the middle of the room. The nicely colored carpet matched this room perfectly. The room was so clean, I was afraid of all the dirt on me would just mess it up.

"Please, sit down."

"No thank you." said Max as she walked closer. "We rather stand." We stood there as they all stared. It was silent, for a while. I stood there and just stared at them all.

It was silent for a moment. Then the man cleared out his throat.

"So then, let's start off with names. I am Carlisle." Said the man who looked the oldest; He than pointed at the beautiful people. "This is Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper. My family"

They waited for us to introduce our selves as we stood there uncomfortable. I stared at them blankly, as they sat there silently.

"Er, right." said Max. She looked at us, than stared back at the group sitting down. "I am Max, this is Nudge…Iggy, uh Gazzy, Angel, and Fang." She said un trustily. They all smiled slightly, as they finally knew our names.

"Nice to meet you all." Said Carlisle; Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So how did you do it?" asked Iggy cutting to the reason why we were all here.

"We destroyed it." the guy named Edward answered.

"How?" asked Max. She raised a brow as she stared at him. He cleared his throat as he stared back at her, pulling the female named Bella closer towards him.

"Do you know how to destroy it?" he asked.

"There are many ways." The flocked silently agreed, as the beautiful people stared at us with curiosity.

"So how did you do it?" repeated Iggy.

The room began to get silent. As Edward stared at Max, as if he was trying to read her mind. This was of course impossible.

"…We ripped it apart." Answered Rosalie she stared out one of the big windows annoyed.

The flock stared at her but said nothing. _What were we supposed to think? We all knew they weren't human…so we weren't surprised._

"You don't seem surprised by that at all." Carlisle said.

"And you guys don't seem normal…" replied Max.

"The same for you…" replied Edward.

Than someone stomach stared to groan. As all eyes turned to the blushing Gazzy, Bella began to giggle. This caused the attention to go to her.

"Hungry?"Asked Bella, as she stood up, but Edward held on her waist keeping her from moving. She stared at him, kissed him on the top of his head. He sighed, and let her loose.

"Uh yeah but we'll get something on the way back." Said Max, as she stared at Bella, Bella walked towards the place I was guessing to be the kitchen.

"No worry I can fix you guys up something till then."

"Were not that hungry." said Max, as she stared at us; than my stomach began to growl, and I looked down at my stomach.

"Sorry Max."I whispered, as she gave me a glare.

"Than spaghetti it is." She smiled and stared to bring out pots and pans. You could hear her going through the fridge, and moving items around.

Max sighed in defeat, and rolled her eyes as she stared back at the others.

"So what happen to Angel?"

The noise of a dish dropping to the ground startled everyone; and than a blur went flying past us, into the kitchen. As I blinked, Edward was gone. I let out a gasp, of how fast he moved. My heart was beating fast, as I stared wide eye at nothing.

"Calm down Bella." Whispered Edward in the kitchen, he walked her back into the room. She stared at her hands as she walked slowly; Letting Edward takes her.

"What was that?" asked Max calmly.

"What do you mean?" asked Carlisle.

Max seemed annoyed again.

"Him running so fast by, and you people seeming to act like it was nothing, or trying to at least play dumb."

It was silent, again. Carlisle stared at Edward. Edward slowly nodded, not letting his eyes move from us.


End file.
